


All鑫/合法热吻

by Yyyujingjing



Category: all鑫
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyyujingjing/pseuds/Yyyujingjing





	All鑫/合法热吻

🔞双性 怀孕 3p   
一点点逸鑫 

 

马嘉祺是在合法热吻捡到他的，或者说是她？  
“捡？”  
刘耀文重点不对，尾音吊高表示对动词的怀疑，马嘉祺居然还真的垂眼思索了一会，觉得没什么问题。  
刘耀文摸到大理石台上的烟盒，手指熟捻地夹住一根，又不知从光滑丝缎的睡衣袍子哪里摸出只火机。  
微弱的火光遇到白色烟卷便熊熊侵蚀起。  
“少抽点。”  
马嘉祺皱了皱鼻头，这么多年还是习惯不了尼古丁的味道。两人的深夜交谈到此为止。  
他转身从身后书架抽走一本时间简史，倒不一定能翻几页，只是这书莫名的会给他安全感。但今天或许只是多年固定不变的惯性动作，因为他现在正想着到哪里可以找到一个勤劳靠谱的月嫂。  
刘耀文透过斟着干红的高脚杯看到他哥逐渐异型膨胀的身体最终在楼梯拐角处被撕开。  
他抬手看看腕表，时间拨回到数个小时之前。

 

“要不…我跟领班说说…？”  
姚景元担忧地望着丁程鑫。他看起来实在不像能上台的状态。  
“…没关系的……景元…”  
丁程鑫咬咬被描红的丰厚下唇，婉拒了善意的酒保小哥。  
装扮精致清凉的少女的脸在五光十色的舞池投射灯下看不清面容，平坦的小腹下却悄悄连着小母亲的心脏有规律的搏动着。  
腹上的温热手掌似乎能探测到小生命的一举一动，可怜的懵懂女孩都无人告知此时婴儿可能还处在胚胎状态。  
少女无疑是台上最夺人眼球的一个，公孔雀尚知发情期扭着屁股张开艳丽的彩色羽毛扇，台下的高等灵长类动物也自作聪明地摸索出了自然规律法则，肉欲横流的脸上爬满了猥琐恶人的爬山虎，印满奢侈logo的衬衫兜不住流油的肚腩。他们挥舞着手中的粉色纸币，像不知羞耻的公孔雀，下流地呼喝着让卖力舞蹈的丁程鑫一步步靠近。  
女孩其实早已习惯，在这种声色犬马的环境里，最不需要的就是自尊心。  
本该停在蕾丝超短裙边沿的手指强行忘记了点到为止的夜场规定，竟越过禁止进入的警告牌，妄想着在密林中寻宝。  
“啊…不…不要…”  
丁程鑫也是第一次遇到这个情况，他手足无措，他害怕自己的秘密被在场所有的围观者发现。  
“给我下来！”  
显然一米有余的上下高度让发情的动物不便再进一步侵犯的事实惹得他很不高兴，他一把拉过丁程鑫没有防备的胳膊，丁程鑫尖叫一声就朝台下倒去，下意识的闭上眼，手却更早一步护住自己的肚子。

 

马嘉祺绝对不是会英雄救美的那一类人，鬼知道现代社会做这件事的成本高到吓人。资本家只是不满有人在自己日入斗金的豪华场子里闹事。  
他顺手截住了从高台上跌落的舞女，潜伏在寻欢人群里的敬业私人保镖像听见摇铃的巴甫洛夫的实验狗，瞬间就将吵嚷的暴发户丢出了大门。  
丁程鑫还没缓过神来，靠在马嘉祺的右侧肩头几不可闻的颤栗，马嘉祺微微皱眉，女孩额头的细密汗珠浸湿了小片质地精良的Charvet衬衫，透进他的皮肤里。  
“谢…谢…”  
最后个谢字还未出口，高度紧张的身体不受控制的瘫软下来，眼前忽然袭来一阵黑意。  
丁程鑫晕了过去。  
马嘉祺鬼使神差地拦腰抱起云朵般轻飘飘的少女。  
他身上没有讨厌的劣质香水的味道。  
马嘉祺端起高脚杯放到嘴边又顿了一下，还是在刘耀文看来画蛇添足的解释了一番。

 

经过荷兰国际管家学院专业培训的英国女管家从房间里出来，竟然有失专业地难以自控面部表情。  
“还是请Dr.宋进来，先生。”  
总算是完成换衣任务，功成身退。  
马嘉祺倒是没怎么在意，因此在听见宋医生的判断后，罕见的小小惊愕了下。  
“你是说…他是…双性人…？”  
阴柔漂亮的男人扮女装在底层讨口饭吃，马嘉祺不会没见过，只是没想到这丁程鑫…  
“哦对了，她已经怀孕差不多七八周了。”  
这回连宋医生身边的小护士都忍不住偷偷抬眸盯着马嘉祺变幻莫测的脸，似乎想窥测这位独身的先生从哪里领回来的怪胎。

 

送完医生出门，马嘉祺返身回房间，丁程鑫已经醒了，缩在柔软大床的一角戒备地死死盯住马嘉祺。马嘉祺居然有些太阳穴发酸，他随手揉按几下，调整好语气。  
“你别害怕，我不会伤害你。”  
丁程鑫依旧沉默，目光下移楞楞地看着小腹出神。  
“宝宝也没事。”  
马嘉祺想了想还是补充了一句。剩下的事情就等天亮再说吧。  
每天早晨被Geminos定制袖扣精心扣好的衣袖角被不大不小的外力小心擒住，马嘉祺顺着葱白的手指看去——丁程鑫眼珠子乌溜溜的打着转，眨巴着眼睛，在犹豫着什么。  
“别走…别把我丢掉了…”

 

回过神自己已经坐在床边，丁程鑫纤细的藕臂从空荡荡的睡衣衣袖里伸出，海草般缠住了马嘉祺的脖颈。  
像只刚出生的小puppy眯着眼睛奶着嫩舌讨好舔舐着马嘉祺的嘴唇。  
马嘉祺哭笑不得，大概丁程鑫天真地管这叫接吻。  
丁程鑫有点委屈地挪开点距离，手却是交叉圈的更紧，马嘉祺好像不太喜欢的样子，但是自己会做的只有这些了。  
“以前子逸最喜欢我这样亲他了……”  
他失失落落的小模样，吐完一句才惊觉自己说错了话，猛地瞪大眼睛，底下藏着些按不住的惊慌。  
“子…逸…是孩子的父亲？”  
金融高材生自然比他更会捕捉重点。  
他点点头又摇摇头，垂着双鹿眼不晓得在回忆些什么。  
心里莫名升起股没头没脑的醋意，谅是冷静如马嘉祺也难掩内心说不清道不明的烦躁，他低头捕捉到还没来得及卸妆被涂满了劣质口红的嘴唇。  
“唔……呜呜呜……”  
还算温柔的触碰也着实惊了丁程鑫一把，马嘉祺倒很享受这种牢牢占据主动地位的感觉，他的舌头有点不客气得卷入贝齿之间，丁程鑫被他吻得在怀里喘着气软成一滩春水，哪哪都使不上劲儿，只把马嘉祺胸口前的高级衬衫又揪出一小块刺眼的褶皱，怕是女管家见了又要连连摇头。  
“好了，到这里就可以了。”  
马嘉祺嘬着两人之间尚还粘连的银丝分开，眼里的欲望却像头失控的怪兽。  
“我没关系的……”  
丁程鑫小声地嗫嚅，马嘉祺不答应，他实在是忧心。  
马嘉祺却拍拍蓬松被角，示意他可以放心安睡。丁程鑫只好把自己缩成大床里的小团肉虾。而马嘉祺有更重要的事情要去解决。

 

房子主人离开后的黑暗没能持续多久，床的一侧悄悄陷下一个膝盖形状。  
刘耀文一早回来就听说自己的哥哥带了个奇怪的人回来，早已笃定清心寡欲的马嘉祺迟早要出家的他几乎是飞奔到门外，自然也目睹了全部过程。  
马嘉祺还是那么胆小。  
他哧笑，他最喜欢嘲笑他。明明自己才是弟弟结果小时候却都是自己帮他抓走虫子蜘蛛等一切爬行飞行类动物。  
“啊…谁……！”  
刘耀文捂住丁程鑫的嘴不让他出声，黑夜里丁程鑫水盈盈的一对剪瞳看得他下身很快蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“别害怕，我是马嘉祺的弟弟，我叫刘耀文。对不起，我只是太好奇了，我妈妈从小生我难产死掉了，我从来没见过怀孕的女人，我好好奇啊。”  
“可我…我呜呜不…呜女的呀……”  
丁程鑫磨着刘耀文燥热的掌心肉，说话带着含糊水声，痒痒地搅和得刘耀文春心荡漾。  
“没关系啊，你不是有子宫可以怀孕生孩子吗？”  
我还没和怀孕的人做过呢。  
刘耀文恶劣的想。  
“那我可以摸摸你的肚子吗？”  
说起装天真装单纯刘耀文可太拿手了，不然也不能在父亲对他的冷眼中生存、长大。  
丁程鑫发誓他犹豫了一下，但最终妥协在刘耀文湿漉漉的眼神里。他点点头。  
刘耀文小心翼翼地掀起他的上衣，丁程鑫的腰太细了，刘耀文两只大手几乎能一把圈住他。  
虽然他声称自己不是女人，但是他的皮肤怎么又细又白，明明就和女孩子一样。  
刘耀文也没算说谎，他还是有些好奇的，这么平这么小这么软的地方也可以生出一个与自己一样的生命吗？他带着一丝学术研究的意味，专注的做作模样倒有几分他哥哥的神韵。丁程鑫被男人粗糙的手掌抚摸地浑身发烫，他咬住下嘴唇微微颤抖。  
“！刘耀文！你干嘛！！”  
上衣在恍惚间居然被全部解开衣扣，一双秀气的玉兔惊恐地被暴露无遗。不知道是不是今晚受了太大刺激，乳尖处正在渗出点点腥甜的奶渍。刘耀文呆住了，这给他带来了极大的视觉冲击，青春期背地里塞在床板下的低俗色情杂志和叫声震天的廉价小黄片，都比不上这几滴奶白色的液体。  
刘耀文从来没有这么向往过，从小被昂贵单一的进口奶粉养活大的男孩还是抵不过人性最原始的欲望——对母亲双乳的依恋。他在丁程鑫摇晃无措的眼神里慢慢俯下身。  
实际上和女人更为绵软的丰乳触感还是有很大差距，刘耀文却在含住的刹那就彻底沦陷了。受到外力的吮吸，嫣红的茱萸粒更为动情地分泌出乳汁哺育，混着富余的唾液随着喉结上下滚落进喉管深处。  
丁程鑫实在无法向马嘉祺开口告知自己涨奶的事情，这会儿刘耀文的无心之举倒是纾缓他不少痛苦，所以他也没拒绝。

 

丁程鑫轻轻托住刘耀文的脑袋，手指插进他茂密的发间，斜着身体挺起胸脯，无声地鼓励着。  
“啊—嘶—轻点呀……”  
冒失的小家伙没轻没重，丁程鑫话语里染上了不易察觉的娇媚气息，刘耀文抬起头，嘴角边的暧昧痕迹还未消去，他炯炯地盯着眼前的猎物，咧开嘴，动作迅速，吻住上方的唇瓣。  
与马嘉祺不同，他蛮横霸道地捏住丁程鑫的下巴，逼迫他与自己共享口腔里挥散不去的奶汽。技巧又略带侵略性的进攻让他无力招架，只能亦步亦趋地追随着刘耀文的步伐。  
“是我厉害还是马嘉祺厉害？”  
“摸摸这里好不好？”  
丁程鑫被男人吻得要失了智，他主动拉着刘耀文的手往泛滥的下身移。  
“你先回答我的问题。”  
小孩子脾性的男孩即使在床上耍狠也像在跟大人争颗糖果吃。  
“你…你你…只有你…”  
刘耀文这才心满意足的探进蓄势已久的蜜地。这里早就潮湿的不像话，又生出嘴吸盘狠狠吸住了刘耀文的指尖。  
“小妈，这里好像很欢迎我。”  
孕期荷尔蒙激素分泌作用下的身体比之前更加多汁敏感，刘耀文试探性地前进就让丁程鑫哼哼唧唧地小声淫叫不停，都没空去纠正他混乱颠倒的称呼。  
几下轻轻地捣弄，刘耀文手心就被带出的大量浑浊粘液打湿。他伸出舌头品尝，丁程鑫羞赧地阻止他。  
“好甜，像草莓汁。”  
受孕的身体无形中为欢爱打出了欢迎光临的招牌，不用如何艰难地扩张，听话的下穴入口就能轻易吞下数根齐进的手指。  
刘耀文抵住伊甸园的守卫口，无声地询问。丁程鑫早被欲望吞噬了理智，伸手竟扶着刘耀文的性器可怜哀求着。  
求之不得，刘耀文猛地发力刺进花心深处，心里还惦念着肚子里的宝宝，放缓了抽插的速度，但正是一身蛮力使不完的年纪，丁程鑫在刘耀文怀里单薄的像只赢弱的蝴蝶标本。  
下肚的奶水倒是强行让他有了点血脉相连的意味。火热的肉棍在紧窄的甬道内翻云覆雨。年轻人妄想着不断前行的龟头或许能挠到宝宝的脚心，刘耀文心里没由来地柔软下来。

 

“耀文，什么时候回来的。”  
刘耀文有时候真的很佩服这个哥哥，潜意识里又有点讨厌他。他总是这么冷静又克制，即使在当初自己执意要改名随母亲姓挺着腰杆儿被父亲的藤鞭抽的后背一条条触目惊心的血痕时，他也只是淡淡地站在一旁，一言不发，等父亲离开后再默默地帮他擦上药膏。  
刘耀文倒很想看看马嘉祺的假面具破裂的时刻，于是很挑衅地冲他笑笑。  
“刚回来没多久，是不是我坏了你的好事？”  
“好兄弟不就是要有福同享吗？哥哥你不会怪我吧？”  
马嘉祺刚冲完澡，头发尖还在滴着水珠，似乎默认了他的话，只是像小时候一样捏了捏他后颈肉，也顺势加入这场糜乱的盛筵。  
丁程鑫这个陌生人其实才是内心羞耻感最重的，他望着兄弟俩日常又旁若无人的对话，脸上蒸腾得要发烧，但是欲望又让他害羞的脸色误解为欲拒还迎的小情趣。  
马嘉祺没有刘耀文的恋母情结，丁程鑫潮红发肿的嘴唇显然比鼓涨的乳房更有吸引力，他更喜欢有回应的地方。  
刚刚与刘耀文接吻时留下的浅浅原味在马嘉祺舌尖跳跃开来，他挽着舌头，扫过上牙、口腔，后背上的手沿着瘦削的蝴蝶骨一节节下滑，修长的指节抚得丁程鑫又酥又麻。  
这边刘耀文冲撞数下忍住内射的冲动，拔出阴茎，却换得丁程鑫一声闷哼。  
“肚子有点感觉，会不会是宝宝在踢我？”  
马嘉祺无奈地笑笑，没好意思告诉他大概宝宝的脚还没长好。  
结果刘耀文比他还激动，  
“那肯定是我太棒了，连宝宝都舍不得我呢！”  
孩子气地骄傲扬了扬手，默契地为自己的哥哥空出位置。  
浴袍不知何时被解开丢在了地上，马嘉祺明显比愣头青要温柔许多，来回动作幅度轻了不少。他很懂得如何在床上向自己的伴侣示好。  
他托起两条笔直的长腿，方便自己更加深入地被吸进无底洞，丁程鑫也配合地夹住他的腰让两人贴的更近。  
手里也没闲着，被刘耀文拉来模仿着上下套弄的动作，帮助仍青筋勃发的硕物。  
隔音尚好的房间里只能听见交替低沉隐忍的呼吸声和偶尔溢出的细碎呻吟。  
差不多都快到了那个地方，马嘉祺想要抽身却被丁程鑫苦着小脸挽留。  
“射在里面，我想让你留在里面。”  
没有男人会为这句情话不心动吧，自己的味道能留在爱人的身体里，谁又能拒绝呢。  
“啊———啊呃———”  
滚烫的精液降落在了身里，丁程鑫的头昂起一个漂亮的弧度，整个人像只要振翅的珍稀蝴蝶，刘耀文没忍住嘶吼着也交代在了他雪白的胸口前和肚皮上。  
真好啊，他会给马嘉祺生个孩子吧。  
刘耀文忽然有些羡慕。

 

等丁程鑫清理干净身体睡着后，两人才悄悄离开了房间。  
“喝一杯？”  
马嘉祺耸耸肩表示赞同。  
叮——  
床头柜的手包里传来手机消息的声音。  
丁程鑫缓缓睁开疲惫的眼睛看了会儿天花板，掏出手机，解锁。  
————什么时候回来，想你想宝宝了。  
丁程鑫眯着眼睛翘起嘴角有些晦暗不明的笑了笑。屏幕微弱的荧光映得他和刚才判若两人。  
————别担心，小逸，明天就回来。


End file.
